This invention relates to the Fischer-Tropsch type of reactions which are known in the art. More particularly, this invention relates to the reaction of carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of rhodium-tungsten-sodium catalyst to produce oxygenated compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,913 discloses a process for producing two carbon oxygenated compounds from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using a rhodium-manganese catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,634 discloses a process for making polyfunctional oxygenated compounds, such as ethylene glycol from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using a rhodium-carbonyl complex catalyst.
Bhasin, et al, in Synthesis Gas Conversion over Supported Rhodium and Rhodium-Iron Catalysts, 54, J. of Catalysis, 120 (1978), disclose the use of supported rhodium and rhodium-iron catalysts to prepare acetic acid, acetaldehyde and ethanol.